Underneath Angels Wings
by Shadow and Family
Summary: It might have ended quite badly for another future but this time He's not going to let it happen (or at least until He can do it, free will and all that crap). But perhaps He should start with giving Dean three pairs of wings and a bunch of family drama with all His other eldest thing short of a miracle can help them all make out of the upcoming storm alive.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was extremely rare that Death would be willing to go along with altering a timeline. But this time, this future, is much too dreary even for him. For this universe with its current course, might lead to the end of all life on this planet.

"Hello old friend, it seems that your children have made a mess of everything. Not that you can really talk, you also messed with the balance of life and death after resurrecting a bunch of your favorites far after their time had come numerous times." Death greeted the prophet Chuck Shurley.

Perhaps he was wrong to call this 'man' just a mere prophet. After all, it was amusing to see that the person that they have all been seeking was actually hiding in the guise of a prophet of the Lord. He truly was hiding in plain view. For the seemingly meek prophet was actually the big boss Himself.

He sighed, running a hand through his mousy brown hair. His eyes are weary, tired, and so sad. Far too many of His children, both angels and humans alike, have perished in all of these events. Two of his archangels lay dead, the other two are locked inside the Cage, eternally fighting, never to stop. Castiel, his peculiar angel might as well be a human. The surviving Winchesters are fated to lose all of the people dear to them. The misery of his children are beginning to outweigh their joy, even those not involved felt more pain. It truly was the end of everything. Unless…

"I know that gleam in your eyes." Death narrowed his dark beady eyes at Him who was grinning sheepishly, "what are you planning, you annoying meddler?"

"Hm… you'll see." His smile widened.

Maybe it was hopeless for this future but in another universe, he could change everything for good. Having devised a plan to help teach both his children everything they needed to learn and hopefully become the family that they were originally meant to be.

"Normally, I would say that you are not allowed to do this. But you always do what you want, no matter that you're breaking your own rules, no matter what others tell you. Obviously it is a trait that all your children have inherited." Death sighed but it was obvious that he had given his consent to the plan. "As long as you know what you are doing and that it will return the balance to how it was supposed to be, old friend."

Death warned Him of the possibilities that the plan could very well not work as He had planned it to go. However His smile just brightened further even as He listened to the warnings.

**Perfect! **He knew that there will be consequences to what He was planning but much like how He wanted to teach all His children, He was willing to own up to all the consequences that would happen. However, now that the other major player in this universe won't kick up a fuss, which would be a real shame and headache since He was planning on going through with it no matter what the other would say, He could put his plan into action.

Now, the question is, where is that ex-angel who will play another major card in His plan right now?

0-0-0-0-0

AN: Just finished typing out this edited prologue after my beta reader helped fix it. I actually like this one much better than the other one since it is neater and easier in the eyes. So tell me what you guys think? Oh yeah, I plan on updating the story probably by the end of the week or next week Monday. I've been busy with responsibilities and all that crap so yeah, I just gotta fix those chapters up.

But anyway, I probably owe you guys a lot of chapters so expect a pretty huge update the coming end of the week!

See you guys later!

Finished: February 2, 2014


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Normally sharp piercing green eyes are dull and almost lifeless as its owner stared at the road. Hands clenched the steering wheel tightly as Dean remembered the fight between two of his living family members and the separation after the explosion of hate and anger. He always knew that San wanted to get out of the family business and become 'normal'. He didn't really blame his younger brother. Their life is filled with nothing but death and pain. Anyone would prefer an apple pie life.

So maybe he would have agreed with Dad about Sammy being in danger while he finishes college at Stanford. But that doesn't mean that he wouldn't support Sam on his decision. He is still way protective over his little brother, hell, he practically raised the little bitch, but one of them could always keep an eye on Sam by dropping by once in a while. Phones are also created for the main purpose of calling and you know, keeping in touch over the distance. It couldn't hurt that Sam knew the basic protection wards to put in his own dorm so Sammy wasn't really as helpless and vulnerable as Dad wanted to make him out to be. Dad had ordered him to protect his little brother, so of course he would always try to protect him. Even without the order he still would've put his life on the line for the kid. He understood just how much Sam wanted to go to college from all the bitching he had to endure from the idiot, okay, so Sammy wasn't an idiot, it didn't change a thing.

"Don't you dare Dean! You have always followed Dad's orders, like the little perfect soldier that you are made to be." Sam's words pulsed through his mind, adding to the pain he felt in his chest. No matter how much he tried to hide it because Dad always told him that men never showed their pain to _anyone_, those words coming from Sammy stung a lot more than they would coming from anyone else because Sam should have _known better than anyone just what kind of person Dean is._

Then Dad, there he is, the never faltering enigma. Always so controlling and obsessive over the search for the murderer of their mother and the ganking of all the creatures out there, not that he wasn't that much different. The man who always smiled and showed affection in the past died with their mother. He might of well have burned on the ceiling of Sam's room with her. Now he always criticized every single action he did. While unknown to Sam, Dad always compared him, Dean, to his baby brother.

"Why do you always keep on ruining everything that you get involved in unlike your brother?! He never makes crucial mistakes during hunts!"

Dean stepped on the brakes and parked it on the side of the road, laying his head on the cold feel of his steering wheel. None of them were ever satisfied with him. He wasn't too smart, he wasn't too nice, he was always missing a spot yaddi yadda blah blah blah. He simply wasn't good enough to keep his family together. Dean shifted on his seat but hissed when his healing wound was moved. He raised his shirt with slight difficulty to look at the red spot on the bandage that was growing larger by the moment. He cursed at the sight before he yielded and just allowed the shirt to fall back.

This was one of the things that finally broke Sam's resolve in staying with the family business. They had been hunting a witch that was terrorizing a small town. But what they didn't expect was that the bitch was working with a few demons. He served as bait, no way was he or Dad going to let Sam do it, and was carved into by the sons of bitches as his brother and father finally managed to kill the witch, exorcize the demons and stopped the troublesome spell keeping any of them here on Earth. Dean was practically a mummy from all the wounds and had to receive a blood transfusion from Dad since he lost a decent amount of blood.

When they had returned to the crappy motel, Sam surprised them with the application to Stanford and everything went downhill then. Dean tried to become the peacemaker but he was told to shut his trap and just stay out of the fight. So he did what he was told because the shouting fest was already too much for him and Sam stormed out of the room without any intention to return while Dad also went to a bar and didn't return the next day. When he woke up, his bandages were soaked, he had to fix those on his own, and he needed to take a lot of painkillers. After doing everything he needed to do, he had checked out of the rundown motel, climbed inside Baby and just drove wherever.

Both of the most important people in his life left him and now he does not have a single direction to go to. He doesn't want to call and hear his Dad's hungover bark, demanding he return, nor does he want to face or find Sam right now. All of them needed to calm their heads before they did something or said something they regretted. He was tired and sore. People might think that only Sam could hold a deep grudge but he won't be forgetting the fact that both his blood family left and forgot the fact that he needs them both right now.

"Whatever, I'll just go and find a place to crash." Dean sighed as he finally continued on his way.

After finding a cheap motel room after the long drive to nowhere, Dean finally collapsed on the bed popping a few painkillers. Strangely enough for the hunter, he's been withdrawn, tired, and sore for the past two months. But his expertise in hiding his pain was incredibly high so he made sure that none of his family saw it. What was worrying him was if he managed to get a terrible disease and it's just getting worse the longer he left it alone. The first month it wasn't anything bad. He was just always tired. But the second month he was already feeling small pinpricks everywhere in his body until it became so unbearable sometimes.

It was getting more and more intense with each day that passed by.

Dean gritted his teeth when the uncomfortable pinpricks began to feel like knives being stabbed in his body without any mercy. He clenched the sheets underneath him as the pain grew more excruciating. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally welcomed the sweet oblivion called unconsciousness.

0-0-0-0-0

_My Child…_

He felt like he was floating, encased in gentle warmth and the feeling of infinite love comforted him. He was happy that he doesn't feel as if all he could think about was the pain and worries of his life, in fact he couldn't feel anything save for satisfaction, and that this love… Was it truly for him?

_Oh Child… You shall see that you truly deserve this love. Your older brothers and your beloved will show you just how much you mean to them once they pull their heads out of their asses._

That kind and yet incredible sad voice, it sounds so familiar… It was like he heard it in the past but that can't be. Normally, the tone he was spoken to was with disgust, shame, doubt, and anger. It was only so rare that he was spoken to with such a gentle tone.

_You mean much to this world and to everyone. My mistake, my error, I must atone to enact my plan. By giving you another chance of happiness, I can avoid pointless deaths. I am sure that your new siblings will be able to care and love you. Though they won't be able to handle your expressive, bright green eyes. If you think your little brother's puppy dog eyes are lethal to your new or old family, yours will be unbeatable._

The voice chuckled heartily and he felt someone placing a loving kiss on his forehead like his Mom did before she was gone. The warm light seemed to hug him protectively.

_All our roads are going to be harsh and unforgiving but you are strong Dean. There is a reason why your heart and soul shines the brightest among your other siblings, rivaling the light of the Morningstar. But don't worry, you will never be as alone as you are today or in your previous life because your family and loved ones will always be there for you._

The warm feeling began retreating and panic rose in his chest. He doesn't want to lose this feeling of safety, love, and forgiveness.

_I am always there with you and your siblings even if you all think that I am never there. But for now… It is time to awaken my Child… My Archangel of Love and Protection._

0-0-0-0-0

Living away from your family, no matter how much of a dick they all can be, is never easy for Gabriel who is currently infamous for his name Loki, the Trickster. This way, no one can say that he wasn't doing the judgment part of his job. It was rather pleasing delivering justice on these pieces of scums that has the nerve to call themselves humans.

Oh, he knew and acknowledges that there are wonderful humans who has more heart and purity than the other dicks up there in Heaven that claims to be oh so pure and righteous or rather self-righteous. People like… **Zachariah**. They are so full of bullshit.

Gabriel snorted as he unwrapped his cherry flavored lollipop. Right now, he was just walking around this small little town, minding his own business when he suddenly froze as a voice that hasn't spoken to him for so long filled his mind.

"Gabriel, no longer my youngest archangel, I wish to tell you something important." That loving voice cradled Gabriel in warmth. He had missed this. He had missed this feeling of—

Wait…

Did his Dad just say he was no longer the youngest archangel?

"What do you mean that I am not the baby Archangel in the group anymore?" Gabriel blankly asked.

He got the feeling of sheepishness and anxiousness coming from his dear old Pops which was most definitely not in his character. Well, He seemed to be more human. Or is it supposed to be the other way around? This is just so confusing…

"Dad, don't tell me you knocked someone up again only this time you made an archangel." A slightly hysterical tone entered Gabriel's voice and who could blame him? The last time Dad knocked someone up they all had to manage a lot of things up there in Heaven.

"Calm yourself Gabriel. This new archangel is very unique. I am asking you to take care of him." He gently said.

At those words, years of pent up bitterness and anger exploded.

"How could you? Did you know what your disappearance did to our family especially after Lucifer's Fall? Michael became closed off and even more unbearable. Raphael is absolutely cold and ruthless, a far cry difference from the previously affectionate and open Head Healer. Lucifer… We don't even need to talk about that because all of us knows what happened and Heaven became more like a prison and a parody of its past self! How could you just abandon our family? Then you have the nerve to come to me… to order me around as if you never left." Gabriel spat out, his golden wings escaped his firm hold and its light was more of the unforgiving burning heat of the sun rather than the gentle warmth that it normally was.

He felt the pain, grief, and sadness that came from his Dad. But there was no hint of regret nor hesitance in His actions.

"I know how much of my absence affected all of you but it had to be done (Gabriel snorted derisively). For everyone to learn the lesson, it has to happen. But now I came back to show you or rather lead you all to a much better future by telling you of the new archangel that will become the beacon of change and healing of our family. His presence will hopefully make everything right." He explained before continuing with a sadder tone. "I do not ask you to forgive Me immediately. I know how much I hurt you and your brothers, Gabriel. I only ask you to take care of your younger brother and teach him since both of us knows that your other sibling are in no position and set of mind to do so."

He paused.

"I told him that he will be loved. Michael, Raphael, and Lucifer will hopefully come around but now is not the time for them to meet him." He softly said, "if you won't do this for Me, at least do it for your new brother."

Gabriel finally caved in. He still hasn't forgiven Dad but he can't abandon the new kid to their… absent brothers. Of course, Dad always knew that he will always be there for his family even if they are fighting and tearing at each other. Everyone always did say that Gabriel loved his family the most despite his mischief causing ways. Gabriel sighed heavily, finally giving in and decided to help dear old Pops with His plan.

"You do know that taking care of a new archangel is going to be hard to hide right?" Gabriel grumbled as his wings fluttered in the air.

"Your sneakiness had to come from somewhere Gabriel. Your fellow siblings will feel his presence if he loses control over his Grace. The whole universe will feel his awakening. Even I cannot hide that huge burst of power. But I will put wards on him and your safe haven so that it will make it hard for others to find him while you're taking care of him." He said with a sly tone that forced a laugh out of Gabriel.

Gabriel breathed in deeply as He placed all the information that he needs in Gabriel's mind. The archangel had to snort at the irony of the identity of his newest little brother, Dean Winchester. Of course, Dad had to pick the person to change as the past vessel of Michael. Wouldn't that put a wrench in the pro-Apocalypse faction's plan. But then again, they might go to more terrible plans to get what they want to happen and that would make everything so much more troublesome for him and little Dean-o.

Pops also whispered in his mind that Dean-o will have to be de-aged for a while to help his body/vessel to become more accustomed to the new changes that he made.

"I can't believe Mike isn't stopping the others from force starting the Apocalypse. This business is incredibly delicate and one wrong move will destroy us all." Gabriel complained.

Dad's remorse and sorrow was for what a pitiful state Michael had been reduced to. Gabriel deduced this from the dimming of the warmth. The Archangel sorted through the new information to find the current location of his new charge. Frankly, he's happy and relieved that he wasn't the youngest archangel anymore. No more babying him once the family is back together again.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow when he noted that the new archangel fledgeling was staying in a crappy motel just nearby his location. Coincidence? He doubted it.

"Indeed, the universe, as someone said, is not so lazy." Dad slyly said and Gabriel snorted in amusement.

Gabriel could feel His presence receding.

"You need to hurry Gabriel. Dean will be incredibly vulnerable to attacks once he finished awakening. I managed to keep the whole changes under the radar but the final burst will be felt by everyone. Every single angel, demon, and being in this universe will be aware that a new powerful being is born." He warned His archangel messenger who briskly nodded and stretched out his wings in preparation for the flight.

Suddenly, he stopped. His breath stopped as he felt the bright, massive energy from the Grace coming from the new fledgeling. He had no doubt that Dad's warning was true. It was impossible to not have felt that.

"I have to hurry." Gabriel murmured before continuing out loud, "See you later pops."

Gabriel felt the loving brush on his Grace.

"I shall drop by once in a while to see your progress. But I am still undercover." He kindly said. "And Gabriel, I wish you the best of luck."

With those words, Gabriel flew off, leaving no trace behind save for the single golden feather on the ground.

0-0-0-0-0

The first thing Gabriel noticed was the taint that was standing in front of a trembling huddled form in the corner of the room. Gabriel's hackles raised when the demons stepped forward towards his new brother, sneering and leering at the newly awakened archangel. His rage even increased further when the whimpering sound increased in volume due to the baby's highly increased sensitivity to his surroundings. The taint coming from this demons must be too much for him right now.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. A little archangel fledgeling! I'm sure that Lord Lucifer and Lilith will be delighted if we hand you to them." The demon in front sneered, "but nobody said we couldn't rough you up a bit."

That was the final straw. Even if he only just saw the kid, he already felt protective of him. So sue him, maybe he can understand now why his older brothers are overprotective. There was no way he's going to let these scums hurt his newest baby brother.

He flared out his wings and smote the demon nearest to him. The demons turned and was frozen in their spot by the frigid glare and the Grace that stopped them in their tracks coming from Gabriel.

"So… what were you saying that you were planning to do to my baby bro?" Gabriel was still smiling but it wasn't his nice smile. It was a mix of his Trickster smile and genocidal angel smile.

The demons could only stare in fear at the furious archangel in front of them. Gabriel wasn't going to let these things get away so easily. With a wave of his hands, he painfully extracted the demons from the bodies that they were inhabiting and sent the poor souls up into Heaven. Then he sent the demons into his own punishment pocket dimension so that he could deal with them later when he has the time.

With the intruders done with, he faced Dean only to be bombarded with an armful of feathers and fussy fledgelings. Gabriel's arms and wings instinctively wrapped around the trembling small form.

'Is he supposed to be this small?' Gabriel thought to himself as he noted that Dean practically weighed nothing.

"Hey Dean," Gabriel softly said, his breath hitching when two bright green orbs, slightly red rimmed from crying, stared up at him, "We have to go now."

The kid nibbled on his lower lip in thought. Just when Gabriel thought he was going to speak, he jumped when he heard a childish voice inside his head.

**-What about Sammy and Dad?-**

Normally fledgelings can only speak to someone in their minds once they have their Grace under control. Even for archangels, they need a certain kind of control in order to do a mind link.

"Your little brother and dad will be alright. But your dad can't take care of you right now." Gabriel explained as he used his Grace to begin packing up the things in the room.

Dean's eyes widened in hurt and Gabriel wondered how the kid could master the puppy dog eyes so easily. He thought back on his words and mentally kicked himself for his insensitivity.

"It doesn't mean that he abandoned you. You just needed to learn how to control your new powers because you might hurt others and you wouldn't want to hurt little Sam right?" Gabriel half asked, half said the truth.

Dean looked thoughtful before he silently nodded.

**-Okay… What's your name?-**

Dean tilted his head to the side as his eyes glimmered in curiosity.

"The name is Gabriel and you're my new baby brother!" Gabriel declared and brilliantly smiled before he flew the two of them away from this place.

0-0-0-0-0

Lucifer stared at the rock in front of him in boredom. In the beginning of his time in the Cage, he raged and tried to destroy everything in this place while trying to find a way out. But soon he became bored once he realized that his searching was fruitless and soon reached the point where he tried balancing all the rocks in the place on top of each other without the use of his Grace, okay, so maybe he used a tiny bit of it but no one was watching him anyway. But that became boring quickly too. While he was busy brooding about things to keep himself amused, he was sharply brought out his thoughts when he felt that familiar kind of burst of Grace that normally signified when dear old, note the word _**old**_, Dad had been busy pulling strings again. But at least things will hopefully become more interesting… that is for up there. He wondered what kind of new archangel was born and whether it was born to replace him. There was something new to that Grace as if it was more complex and yet fragile than theirs.

Tick tock goes the clock.

What's another few more years if things will become more interesting now?

There's also the added bonus of listening to Michael and the Heaven squad running around like headless chickens up back home trying to find the newest baby sibling.

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock…

0-0-0-0-0

Raphael had been in a meeting with the other angels when the newest archangel finished his awakening. The Head Healer sat up, his eyes narrowed in thought and surprise. Only Father can create a new archangel. Why was He coming out (he did believe He was dead) of His hiding place after so long and why did He create a new archangel and for what purpose? He turned towards Zachariah and ordered the angel with a sharp tone.

"Send the angels out to find the new archangel. It will be dangerous if anyone with ill intentions were to get their hands on our sibling." Raphael barked out the order.

Despite being cold and ruthless now, he still _somewhat, almost barely,_ cares for his siblings. Someone has to step up and act as the leader, since Michael tends to hole himself up in the library in his own private hole to get away from the others.

Father… Just what are you planning now?

0-0-0-0-0

Michael was reading another book regarding the interactions of certain angels with humanity. He was about to turn the page when he felt the huge burst of power tinted with his Father's Grace. The leader of the archangels looked up, his eyes tired and weary even as it slightly sparked with curiosity.

He heard a fluttering of wings behind him. He didn't need to turn to see who it was. Only one other angel would dare approach him in these times.

"Raphael, have you sent a garrison to search for the fledgeling?" Michael softly asked while Raphael nodded.

Raphael mentally sighed when he took note of the slightly messy glowing snowy white wings. The Head Healer paused before thinking that their other siblings can handle the place for a few hours. It won't take long to groom Michael's wings. He couldn't take the urge to groom those tangled and ruffled feathers that he knew would be bothering Michael quite a bit. Their wings are very sensitive after all. Raphael just wanted to lessen the discomfort of his older brother at least a little bit.

"Michael, stretch out your wings." Raphael ordered as he sat himself down behind Michael.

Michael gave him a curious look but stretched out his wings, taking care not to bump them at some shelves. Raphael began straightening and unknotting the feathers with practiced calm. The eldest angel relaxed at the gentle hands carding through his wings. The two brothers spent the whole time bonding their Graces with each other and just enjoying the other's presence. Both of them unaware of what Father was up to with creating a new fledgeling after leaving without a single word, but for now they needed to find the angel before something bad happens to them.

0-0-0-0-0

Castiel had been practicing his sword play in a remote part of Heaven that resembled a forest. His eyes were sharp as he battled against an unseen foe before he made a sharp stab to the side and finally came to a still. His mind was busy at working thinking about his charge Dean Winchester. Ever since the beginning of life he already knew that he was destined to become the guardian of the Righteous Man. He kept watch over the human for the first fifteen years before he had been forced to leave him because apparently, Dean had to learn how to become strong even if Castiel already knew that the human was strong.

Castiel leaned on the tree, wondering if his charge was doing alright. Not to say that he didn't send a few trustworthy angels in his stead in his garrison to tell him of his charge's status.

He wasn't disobeying orders. Not really…

The higher-ups just said that he personally can't go see his charge.

His eyes snapped open—when did he even close them—when he felt His presence.

"Father…" He breathed out.

_Castiel, my dear son, you have grown well._

His voice was as kind and loving as Castiel remembered it. But it had been so long since he last heard it. His Grace wrapped around Castiel's own protectively, sending love and compassion to him.

_My child, I need you to do something for me. But first I need to return your memory._

Images began to flood Castiel's mind.

Gripping Dean tight and pulling him out of Perdition.

Rebelling against all of Heaven and Hell for Dean and Humanity.

Beginning to Fall.

Being _murdered _by _Raphael_ and resurrected by _Father_.

Stopping the Apocalypse.

Killing _Raphael_.

Swallowing the Souls of the Leviathan.

Absorbing their power and becoming 'God'.

Hurting _Dean _and Sam.

_Metatron_

Falling for Dean

Making the Angels Fall.

Complete and utter hopelessness at their situation

Father approaching him with a suggestion to change everything for the better

Accepting

Castiel gasped, even if he did not need any air, his eyes wide and shocked. He remembered now. Father spoke to him and told him that He will make everything right but He will need his help. The ex-seraph turned archangel, after that bizarre talk in the future he was informed that he will have to be merged with his past life body before his memories and new promotion can be sent to him.

That explained the subtle manipulations of loopholes in his orders about Dean when he wouldn't have thought of them in the past before he met Dean.

_It is good to have you back Castiel._

"Father, is it time?" Castiel inquired.

_Yes, now I want you to go and meet up with your older brother Gabriel and tell him everything. He can be trusted. I made Dean into a new archangel as the first major change. In a sense, I suppose you are now older than him Castiel._

"I have always been older than him, Father." Castiel dryly said even as his mind was reeling at the new information.

His Dean is a new archangel now? He could see the logic in the plan seeing as Father was now depriving Michael of his true vessel, but that didn't stop him in his alternate future. But _how _will changing Dean into an archangel change everything?

"I see… what are you planning Father?" Castiel asked but didn't expect any reply to his question.

_You will see._

Castiel uncharacteristically rolled his eyes at the predictable answer before giving into his sudden burst of rebelliousness.

"Dean is right. You can be such a dick." Castiel grumbled as he stretched out his new six wings before flying off towards the coordinates He sent him, ignoring the tinkling laughter that filled his mind from Him.

0-0-0-0-0

God chuckled as he heard Castiel's blunt words. Dean really had been both a good and bad influence on the previously emotionless angel. His eyes glimmered in a mysterious gleam as He watched every single being affected by the new plan. It was risky. He knew that everything could go either way as Death, his dear old friend, told him. But He knows that His children will get through the upcoming trials.

It was time He fixed His mistake of laying everything on the Winchesters and Castiel's shoulders. Dean needs people who will show him that he is truly worth something and worthy of being loved. Sam needs more happiness, a brighter set of eyes instead of the dimming aged sad ones in the future. Castiel, His odd son even for angels, needs to be rewarded for all his actions and for protecting what is truly right even at the risk of everything that he has. In a way, Castiel and Dean was so similar in that case.

All of them needed to heal and it shall begin with this act.

Death is going to be giving Him grief for all His interference but hey, at least the balance was going to be right once more. He did have enough of all the complaints Death kept on yammering, even as much as he denies it, in His ears.

0-0-0-0-0

AN: God, my hands are cramping from typing nonstop. Hahahaha…

My beta is going to hate me so much once they have to edit out 100+ pages worth of different chapters once I finished typing it. I owe you guys so many chapters that it's not even funny.

Don't worry though, even if it takes me a few months I would **never **abandon this story. Seriously, this story is going to be my newest important baby. I love it too much to abandon it so yeah, stay tuned?

I wuv you all. *smiles at all of you*

Finished: February 2, 2014


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own Hey Jude by the Beatles and as you obviously know I also don't own Supernatural.

Chapter 2

When Gabriel finally arrived at his humble abode with Dean in his arms, the little fledgeling was already sleeping judging by the soft breathing coming from the kid. Gabriel didn't blame him. It had to be exhausting and excruciating to be changed from a human into an archangel. Their biological, spiritual and everything makeup was too different. Dad had to change majority of his being and that is not easy.

He knew that he will need to create another room for his baby brother and it could be set up in a snap of a finger but he needs to know what Dean would like. So what if he wanted to spoil the kid a little bit, kiddo deserves it for being trapped in all these fate and destiny crap.

He would **never **wish his older brothers on anyone especially when they want a weapon for their 'war'.

For now he'll just put the kid in his room. He doesn't use it much aside from having lustful fun with others. But Dean doesn't need to know that. Hopefully Daddy made sure not to let the kid keep his memories of pornography or his memories of having one night stands but he was sure Dad made sure that the kid was a clean slate save for childhood memories.

Gabriel examined the wings of the little angel and smiled when he noted that the snowy white wings much like Michael's but the difference is that some random feathers looked like they were tipped with a green color like the bright green eyes of his charge and were artistically arranged in such a way that they are shining when they are touched by the light. He carefully placed Dean on the bed so that he wouldn't accidentally lie down on his sensitive wings. Gabriel curiously carded his fingers in the soft, silky feathers and grinned.

'Soft and smooth like a baby's ass.' Gabriel snorted at his thought. But then again Dean _is _like a baby.

The newest baby archangel of the universe,

"Man, you're going to be quite a handful in the future Dean-o. I could already see you getting back your stubborn genes. I met your Mom once you know? She was on a hunt then and was stubborn enough to stop me from messing with the whole college students. I have to admit, all the Mary that I met in my whole life are stubborn and strong willed. Mary, the mother of Jesus, that girl was ahead of her own time. She accepted her duty but she did it on another level. She could have just raised Jesus while being distant but she truly loved him." Gabriel shook his head with a fond smile on his lips. "We did chat sometimes. I told her of the future at times you know? She told me that things will always get better so I just have to hold on when I told her about my family dilemma. That woman is really a mother like your own."

Gabriel closed his eyes as he remembered that girl who would grow up to become one of the most influential woman in the Messiah's life, Jesus wouldn't have become the man that he was if it was not for Mary. Sure, Mary does have some of her own shortcomings but that girl is so beautiful and pure inside and out. It wasn't a surprise that everyone around her loved her.

He occasionally visited Mary at Heaven sometimes through the backdoor. It was always amusing to know that Mary was like the mother figure of his when he goes to her for advice and just for a listening ear.

"Maybe in the future I'll get you to come and visit her with me. I'll also bring your Mom since I absolutely know that she'll get along very well with her namesake." Gabriel grinned as he looked at the slumbering little angel who turned to his side and cuddled closer to Gabriel's form, "You're so cute kiddo. This calls for a Kodak moment."

Gabriel conjured a camera and made it take a picture of him and the kid curled up together. With that picture taken, he tried to stand up but small fists tightened around his shirt and his eyes softened when he heard a small keening sound coming from Dean. He forgot that fledgelings loved contact with other angels. He could imagine Dean feeling so lonely especially when he thinks that it had just been a year since his Mom died and his Dad change into a demanding man who does not show any more affection.

Gabriel sighed before he placed a wing over the curled up form that ended up on his chest when he pulled the kid to him. He poked the small nose and smiled when he saw it scrunch up adorably. Who could hurt such a cute kid like Dean?

He wrapped a protective arm around Dean and he knew that he was screwed. Only an hour with the kid and he was already getting attached. Dad must have planned this. He always knew that he could never resist cute little fledgelings.

Gabriel closed his eyes. Technically, he didn't need any sort of sleep. But things happened much too fast even for him. Dad sort of returning from his long absence, a new archangel being born, and becoming the guardian of said new archangel which in turn shoved him back into the battlefield again. It practically happened in a blink of an eye and all the events were not only physically taxing but he was emotionally tired too especially after that outburst earlier with Daddy-o.

He heavily sighed before tightening his arms around the small form and finally allowed himself to go underneath the guise of sleep.

0-0-0-0-0

Gabriel's eyes snapped open when he heard a doorbell ring throughout the room.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Gabriel looked down to see Dean staring back up at him.

"Verbally talking now aren't we, kiddo?" Gabriel dryly asked.

Dean just shrugged and continued staring at him, still waiting for his question to be answered.

"Well you see kiddo, I don't have a doorbell." Gabriel simply said as he sat up, feeling completely refreshed after a long while.

Was it around a thousand years ago when he last bonded with another angelic sibling?

"How do you know somebody is out there then?" Dean curiously asked.

"I just do." Gabriel smiled.

"But… _how?_" Dean pressed for answers.

"As I said, I just _do_ baby bro." His voice was teasing now.

Well, he didn't expect that the kid would be coming out of his shy shell this quick but maybe it is because his Grace is telling him that Gabriel is someone that he can trust. But it certainly amused him that the first thing Dean does is to ask him a bunch of questions. He learned from some of the memories Daddy-o sent him that when Dean isn't shy he _always _asked questions about the things around him. Dean sure was and still is a curious little kid.

Gabriel wondered just how much trouble Dean got into just because he had been curious.

"What is more important about this situation is that nobody should be out there to ring a nonexistent doorbell. We're in my own personal dimension pocket which no one save for you and I can come in." Gabriel chirped but his eyes were absolutely serious.

Dean tilted his head to the side and Gabriel vaguely remembered little Castiel and a bunch of other fledgelings doing the same when they want or is confused about something. Gabriel ruffled the wild dirty blonde hair that resembled more like a bird's nest right now and smirked when he saw the pouting coming from Dean.

"How do you make your own personal dimension pocket?" Dean asked in that childish high tone that he currently has.

"You become a tricky powerful person and have the permission of the Big Dad." Gabriel answered easily, "Now Dean, I want you to stay in this room since it's protected from nearly everything. I don't know if what's out there means any harm so it's better that you stay here to be safe."

Dean fell silent, staring at Gabriel intently with a soulful gaze.

"You won't burn up or leave me like Mom did right? Dad doesn't know but I saw _Him _hurting Mom and _He _smiled at me before _He _left." Dean softly said.

Gabriel froze. Dean witnessed his mother being killed? No wonder the kid grew up with all these issues. Nobody even suspected that he saw what happened.

"I promise you Dean-o, we'll be hanging out together for a very, very long time." Gabriel promised and was rewarded with a bright, toothy smile that he can't help but return.

The doorbell began ringing insistently and Gabriel huffed.

'How annoying.' Gabriel rolled his eyes and he was suddenly on his feet.

"Remember, _**stay inside this room no matter what you hear outside.**_" Gabriel sternly said. "I don't want you getting swiped away underneath my nose."

Judging from Daddy's information that he finally sorted out the whole time he was 'resting', Winchesters have a tendency of getting into incredible trouble. He knew that he was going to have a handful with Dean-o's self-sacrificing, independent, martyr self.

In a painful way, it reminded Gabriel of dear big brother Michael, the difference between both former vessel and archangel was that Dean would most likely put the safety of his family and loved ones (especially Sam) over following orders or rules. The growing codependency between Dean and Sam would most likely increase and become unhealthy once they spent more time with each other in the future if He hadn't seen fit to intervene.

Not that he liked it when Sam stormed out of the room after a huge row between John Winchester and him, growing unhealthy codependency or not. He would never wish the pain of having to choose between two warring loved ones who were thirsty for the other's blood on anyone, even his worst enemy.

Sam reminded Gabriel of Lucifer and his rebellious tendencies which wasn't that surprising since Sam is his older brother's true vessel. He wasn't happy, though, that Dean had to take the pain of those similarities though. The sight of Dean trying to stop his brother and Dad from drawing blood reminded Gabriel of himself and Heaven's dramas.

Alright, he admits it. He really has a stupidly twisted and complicated family drama to sort out in the future, so sue him.

Dean intently stared at him while Gabriel stared back down with a stern look. Let the intruder wait. He isn't leaving the kid without getting a promise.

_Finally, _Dean pouted and nodded.

"Fine, I promise." Dean petulantly glared at Gabriel who was amused when Dean's wings fluttered and puffed up like an annoyed cat.

"Aw, you're so cute Dean-o." Gabriel dodged the swipe with ease and ran a hand through the puffed up feathers as a way to soothe the kid's ire before he strolled out of the room.

The moment he closed the bedroom door behind him, the amused look disappeared to be replaced with a serious one. He allowed his angel blade to materialize and used his tricks to keep it out of sight but still within his grasp for any split second attack. With the strength of his wards in this haven, no one save for his fellow archangels and God can get in.

After all, this was the place where he could get some peace and distance from _anyone _especially some annoying pagan deity that wants to badger him for something.

He doubted that it would be Dad behind his front door since Dad would just pop inside the place. Of course, Luci is in his oh so wonderful Cage so he can scratch his dear old big brother off the list. But it was definitely worrying if it was Michael or Raphael.

Raphael, he could take since both of them are practically equal in the sense of powers with him a bit more on the powerful side since Raphael was technically born a healer. However if it was Michael he has a high chance of dying or mortally getting wounded in the process of fighting his big old eldest brother when he is determined to get something.

Worse case of scenario, both came to take Dean-o since none of them really could take any chances since fledgeling archangels are _**very **_sensitive and fragile.

He could remember when they were so overprotective over him when he was just a little fledgeling.

He stood in front of his front door (that was never really used but details, details) and tried to get a feel for the being behind it to see if it was familiar.

Gabriel froze in disbelief when he felt a very familiar Grace. It had a different feel in it but it was still technically the same curious, bright, and strong Grace that belonged to little Castiel (or is it not so little anymore?).

Practically ripping the door open (he still has his archangel blade near him though), he saw that Castiel had taken a vessel that oddly enough looked like a tax accountant.

Heh… A holy tax accountant. Look at him being so funny.

Nobody would have thought that the vessel was anything abnormal or out of place in the human society but anyone who would look into those bright, slightly glowing blue eyes would know that this was not just any normal person.

Castiel had an annoyed look on his face that surprised Gabriel. He thought that present angel training erased any sort of emotions in an angel.

"Why did you take so long? The energy out here is annoying." Castiel snapped.

"How in Dad's name did you get here and how did you know where I am?" Gabriel demanded.

He hoped that Castiel wasn't here to take him and Dean back. He still cared for Castiel a lot and he would hate it if he had to hurt or worse kill Castiel. But Dean takes on a more important priority for him right now. Like it or not, if any of his siblings would try to bring Dean and him back to Michael and Raphael then he would have to be forced to attack them to protect his little fledgeling.

"Father sent me the directions here after I managed to convince my vessel to accept me." Castiel answered and Gabriel slightly relaxed.

"If Dad only gave you directions, how did you get the power to go through my wards?" Gabriel asked while Castiel sighed and unfurled his wings.

The older angel stared at the extra appendages. Would you look at that? It seems Dean wasn't the only one who was changed.

"You could say that I have been promoted." Castiel dryly said and tucked his wings back in again.

Gabriel whistled appreciatively. He wondered why Castiel was promoted and seemed more… human than normal.

"As long as you aren't here to hunt me down, you can come in little Cassie." Gabriel smirked at the annoyed glare he received for the nickname.

Castiel entered the suite, looking around with a curious look.

The suite was space and filled with warm colored furniture. The floor was completely carpeted and felt soothing under his feet. He was ushered into what looked like a living room that held a flat screen television and a bunch of machines that he identified as video consoles that Dean often talked about wanting.

"Where is Dean?" Castiel finally turned back to Gabriel who blinked back at him.

Castiel sighed. His siblings are either assbutts or there's Gabriel because he deserves his own label.

"Father told me that he's your new charge and that I am to help you take care of him." Castiel informed Gabriel who finally nodded in understanding.

"Dean-o's safe in the bedroom since I didn't know if you were anyone who wanted to take him from me." Gabriel said and Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure he's in your bedroom?" Castiel gave a pointed look at the hallway.

Gabriel smoothly spun around, to Castiel's admiration because he didn't think that one could do that in a carpeted floor, and his dangerously narrowed golden eyes were trained on a pair of bright green orbs that were peering through the doorway.

"Dean," Gabriel dangerously started and the two elder archangels hear a soft yelp and the soft pattering feet running away from them and the sound of a door closing in the distance, "that kid's really cute but he's pretty stubborn when he wants to be."

Castiel chuckled and sat at the couch across Gabriel.

"He must have been worried about you." Castiel said with a slightly amused gleam in his big, intense blue eyes.

Gabriel rolled his eyes at his little brother's amusement and dropped down to the other couch.

"So Cassie, aside from your new promotion, congrats on that by the way and welcome to the big club despite the other members currently being douchebags but don't worry we'll have a nice welcome party for you once they come around, why do you feel and act different?" Gabriel casually asked while Castiel slightly tilted his head to the side.

"I do not understand. I have not acted any different brother." Castiel innocently said.

Gabriel sat up and pointed an accusing finger at the properly sitting Castiel whose lips twitched up slightly into a smile.

"That's bull crap and the two of us knows it!" Gabriel indignantly said.

Castiel finally allowed a chuckle to escape his lips.

Gabriel was the one who raised him first as a fledgeling which shouldn't have surprised anyone that he could be sneaky and tricky like the archangel messenger. The previously youngest archangel also made sure to influence him via his fascination with humanity. Back then, before Gabriel left Heaven, he was the one of the very few who could get Castiel to laugh and smile until he disappeared and left behind a heartbroken little fledgeling. Balthazar managed to cheer him up a bit (although it still wasn't the same as when Gabriel was with them) before he too went MIA.

The next time he had a reunion with Gabriel in the old future, it ended up with the 'trickster' messing with both of his charges and hurtful words coming from the Messenger.

Even after all those things, he still forgave Gabriel because he knew that it must be painful to see and witness the fighting between his two eldest brothers. He wanted to have at least one talk without any heating up involved with Gabriel but then he received the news of Gabriel's death. He froze and felt numb for the next days even as he was pretending to be alright in front of Dean and Sam so that they wouldn't worry and put Gabriel's death in their conscience.

But then again, he had a feeling that even if he had not shown his grief in front of the two brothers they would have taken upon the burden of his brother's death on their shoulders and would probably believe that he blamed them for Gabriel's death.

"Earth to little Cassie, you seem like you're in a far, far away place beyond the four corners of this room." Gabriel waved his hand back and forth in front of Castiel's unblinking eyes.

His big brother eyes saw that look of incredible loss enter Castiel's eyes. Even if little Cassie was an archangel now and it had been some time since they last saw each other, Gabriel still considered the angel his little fledgeling. It greatly worried him that the pain seemed to be directed at him.

"You died." Castiel bluntly said.

Gabriel looked at Castiel as if he was insane.

"Uh Cassie…" Gabriel gestured at his handsome, as knows it, and very much alive body, "still alive here?"

"I come from an alternate future where you sacrificed yourself going up against Lucifer." Castiel quietly said.

Gabriel fell silent and sat back down at his seat while he stared intently at Castiel who bore the stare impassively. Finally, after a few more minutes of staring and silence, Gabriel groaned loudly and allowed his head to fall back at his hands.

"What in Dad's name did you get into now you curious troublemaking little brat?" Gabriel turned an accusing glare at Castiel who gave an awkward shrug. "You got involved with time travel? Explanations. Now."

"It was more like Father took my soul and experience from the original timeline and merged it with the one in here." Castiel helpfully explained. "Father also made it clear that I have to explain and recount to you everything that has happened to me or rather my alternate self."

His older brother listened as he recounted every single thing that happened. When Father told him to tell Gabriel everything, He meant _everything_. Castiel spoke about the time he saved Dean from Perdition ("You can call it Hell, Cassie" cue Castiel's impressive bitchface that he inherited from Sam and Dean), falling for Dean and Humanity ("Oooooh, but Cassie if you want little Dean-o, you'll still have to go through me you know?" "Shut up Gabriel." "Touchy much?"), ending the Apocalypse ("I don't think Luci would have been happy if you molotoved Mikey in front of him." "He exploded my vessel." "Oh, that must've hurt." "Yes it did."), and the post-apocalypse events.

Most especially his stint with being "God" and the angels falling because of Metatron.

Gabriel had been silent at those parts (truthfully, Castiel was _really_ thankful he was silent and he made sure not to look at his older brother's face while he was recounting those parts) and he tensed when Castiel mentioned killing Raphael. The lack of quips and jokes made telling the story even harder for Castiel but he had to do this. He understood and accepted why Father wanted him to tell Gabriel what happened or what was going to happen if this timeline continued on as it happened in the older timeline.

"So let me recap everything," Gabriel finally said after the long moment of silence once he finished telling the story, "Heaven, Hell, and Earth made a huge mess of everything, all the pillars of Heaven are indisposed, the Winchesters and you tried to fix everything until you became Godstiel before the Winchesters beat some sense back in your thick skull (remind me to give them the whole world for that), Abaddon is wreaking havoc, and Metatron crawled out of his rock only to manipulate you all to throw the angels down to Earth."

Castiel hesitantly nodded only to be taken in surprise when Gabriel suddenly punched him on the face, sending him to the floor. He stayed there on the ground, stopping his powers from lashing out and healing his bruise. He deserved that and more.

"That is for you doing _stupid _things and killing Raphy even if he is currently a huge douche." Gabriel growled and shocked Castiel once more when he suddenly hugged the recently promoted angel tightly. "This is for you, the little fledgeling I took care of, for courageously trying to do what is right even if some of the stuff you did are incredibly wrong and idiotic."

The hug he was receiving felt so warm and loving. The silent forgiveness was sent to him through their shared mind link as fledgeling and guardian and the feelings of worry, anxiousness, and love covered his entire Grace.

The two siblings spent the silence together in peace, reacquainting themselves with the others presence.

But that peace was disturbed when they heard a familiar voice crying out, they exchanged a look of worry and alertness before immediately rushing into the room where their newest charge is currently in. They stared at the scene in surprise and amusement. Dean looked like he fell off the bed and turned into a small bundle of ruffled feathers.

"Dean," Gabriel started with an exasperated tone but his eyes were glimmering with amusement and relief that it wasn't anything serious, "What did you do to ruffle those fluffy feathers of yours so much?"

Dean looked up from beneath his wings, green eyes peering out at both of them shyly and sheepishly. Gabriel had to stop himself from cooing at the cute scene while he slapped Castiel at his shoulders when the younger angel sent him an amused knowing look.

"I wanted to touch my wings but I accidentally rolled to the floor." Dean said with an embarrassed tone and his wings instinctively covered him until all that was seen on the floor was a ball of fluffy feathers.

Gabriel couldn't control himself and he cooed at the cute scene Dean made while Castiel just placed a hand over his lips to hide his smile.

After a few seconds of watching the ball slightly tremble, Gabriel finally decided to take mercy on the kid and decided to introduce Castiel.

"Hey Dean-o, this here's Castiel or Cassie as I call him. He's your other new playmate. Well, you'll be having a lot of new older siblings later but we'll get to them when we need them." Gabriel grinned while Castiel softly snorted.

"You make it sound like our other siblings are useless." Castiel dryly said while Gabriel smirked.

"Well, right now, they're pretty useless." Gabriel cheerfully said and Castiel chuckled before looking back at Dean who finally lifted his wing slightly again and was staring up at him.

Castiel had a small smile on his lips as he approached Dean and kneeled, holding out a hand for Dean to take.

"Hello Dean Winchester, my name is Castiel." Castiel patiently waited for Dean to take his hand.

Dean continued staring at him with a slightly tilted head before he suddenly spoke.

"You're the one who visited me when I was sick." Dean said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at that new information while Castiel stared at Dean in surprise. But then again, it shouldn't have surprised him since his charge was reverted to a child so of course he would have his childhood memories.

It wasn't uncommon for angels to peek in on their charges once in a while to make sure that they are alright especially when they are still at a young age. It was also not that rare that children could see angels and their wings since oddly enough, some children has pretty sensitive eyes that could see what adults cannot see. It was the reason why he thought that Dean would still be able to hear his Voice in the future and see his true form because when he was a child Dean could actually see and hear him.

But it was pretty rare that angels would allow themselves to be seen by their charges since God or Michael made it pretty clear that they have to maintain distance. Fat load of help it was in the future when _everybody _decided to mess with Earth and all the balance of everything.

Not that he regretted it though. He just preferred if it happened in a more peaceful way with less death, less evil, and less pain.

"Oho? Pretty rebellious for you little Cassie to come into contact with little Dean-o." Gabriel smirked when Dean suddenly puffed up.

"I'm not little!" Dean indignantly said.

"You'll forever be little to me Dean-o." Gabriel teased Dean.

Suddenly, Dean's eyes impossibly grew bigger and both the angels could _see _the tears rising on it. Gabriel's smile faltered.

"Come on kiddo, you're… you're not going to cry right?" Gabriel's smile dropped when tears began to fall down Dean's cheeks silently and Gabriel gave Castiel a pleading look.

But Castiel just fixed him with a merciless blank look and stepped aside, gesturing at Dean with a raised eyebrow. Obviously, Castiel wanted him to fix his mess up. He made the trouble so he had to fix the trouble on his own.

Traitor little brother.

Gabriel swept up the silently crying little angel up in his arms and cooed at Dean who was still staring at him.

"Sorry Dean-o, I got uh… carried away with teasing you a little bit." Gabriel apologetically said and watched as Dean placed his head on his shoulder. He felt Dean nodding his head in forgiveness and he finally saw that the little angel stopped crying.

The eldest archangel in the room walked over to the huge bed and sat down on it with his back to the headboard. He allowed Dean to lie on his lap and began running his hands through the ruffled wings, grooming them with ease and care. Fledgeling wings are incredibly sensitive so he had to be careful not to yank some of the feathers out.

Dean began relaxing on his lap and closed his eyes with obvious trust on both of them, Gabriel and Castiel.

Gabriel looked at Castiel and gestured at the empty side with his free hand. Castiel looked like he wanted to protest but one stern look from Gabriel (yeah, he still had it and archangel or not once his fledgeling will always be his fledgeling) and another look at the now peacefully slumbering Dean, he decided that it wasn't worth making any noise at.

He carefully sat beside Gabriel and was surprised when one of Dean's hand found itself clutching his infamous trench coat. The two older archangels looked at the youngest to find him still sleeping. It appeared that he instinctively trusted Castiel a lot.

"So care to explain what Dean meant by him seeing you when he was still a little kid?" Gabriel asked Castiel who sighed. They made sure to keep their tones low so as not to disturb the sleeping child.

"When Dean was still in this age and before Azazel decided to attack the Winchesters, I could come and visit Dean once in a while to see if he was alright. However, after the attack Heaven decided that Dean had to grow stronger on his own and learn not to depend on me or anyone most especially angels. They banned me from seeing him again until, as you know, the day I raised him from Hell." Castiel explained as he looked down at Dean with a fond look, "What they do not know is that unlike in the old timeline, I managed to order some of my garrison to look after Dean once in a while and report to me about his status. I made the order under the pretense of making sure that the Righteous Man is fit enough for the time we need his help."

Gabriel gave Castiel a look of respect at his sly thinking. He really taught Castiel really well. It couldn't hurt that Cassie must have learned some of his tricks on his own especially right now that he has his old memories back. His experiences can really help provide another perspective and another list of strategies and tricks he could use for his and his charge's benefit.

"You sly son of a bitch," Gabriel whispered in awe, "you got one up on Michael and the others."

Castiel just shrugged, feeling oddly enough fatigued when he should technically not be feeling it. He wasn't Falling like the other future so maybe it was because of his new status? Gabriel must have also noticed his fatigue because he made Castiel lay down on the bed in the normal sleeping position.

"You should sleep Cassie. Even if it was just merging, and a promotion with Dad's help you'll still need to allow yourself to get used to the changes especially if you take into account that you just got your vessel today." Gabriel said as Castiel just gave him an amused smile but Gabriel could see the tiredness in his eyes. "Sleep, little bro. I won't let anything happen to the two of you."

"Of that, I have no doubt." Castiel softly said as he closed his eyes and fell into some sort of a sleep.

Gabriel gently smiled on both of his younger brothers. Castiel was gripping Dean's hand with a firm but gentle grasp and Dean was obviously in peace at his arms and Castiel's presence. He felt his Grace surging up protectively and he allowed one of his wings to cover the three of them protectively.

It was truly odd that just a few days ago he was just minding his own business, being a pagan god, pranking a few people here and there, or teaching a dick a lesson or two. But then here comes Dad bearing a message that would not only be changing his life but also of the whole universe.

Each Archangel has their own roles and duties to the universe. They are responsible for balance and maintaining it. Each one of them are capable of changing every single thing with just one touch and that is the reason why they are very much comparable to a nuclear bomb or something worse than it. They are Heaven's greatest weapons and Earth's supposed to be guardians.

Two archangels are born in a short span of time and that symbolizes that incredible change will be upon them. The balance will most likely be recreated and no life will be left unchanged. That was just the pure and simple truth.

Then there's Dean, little Dean who would grow up to become his own Daddy's little warrior and his little brother's sworn protector against everything that tries to kill him. His heart would most likely become wounded with every single death, sacrifice and pain that he would have to go through until nothing was left. Little Dean who despite being in a child's body could show so much strength and light even after all the tragedies that come one after the other. Little Dean who managed to thaw out his heart and made him feel so protective and loving towards him.

Dean who managed to make him believe that maybe, just maybe, they could do this. They could end the bloodshed before it happened.

0-0-0-0-0

Gabriel was brought out of his own thoughts (although he was still alert to anything around them) when he noticed that Dean was softly whimpering. He looked to his side and saw that Castiel was awake and looking at Dean with a worried look.

Dean's brows were furrowed and his hands were tightly clenching his shirt and Castiel's hand as if he was afraid that the two of them would disappear.

"Mommy…" Dean whimpered.

Well, Gabriel couldn't have that right? Especially when Dean looked so sad and in so much pain right now, he couldn't just stand by and let him live on with his nightmare right?

Gabriel gently nudged Dean awake and smiled gently when he saw Dean's slightly dazed and pained eyes.

"Hey you, you're safe here Dean. Even if the world is filled with nightmares and ghoulies, you can always count on this place being your own little private piece of heaven." Gabriel brushed away stray locks of hair from Dean's forehead and placed a loving kiss on it, "Castiel and I will protect you with everything that we have even if we have to face Death and every single piece of darkness in all the realms of the universe."

Dean sniffled and laid down his head on Gabriel's chest.

"Will you sing to me Hey Jude? My Mommy always sung it to me when I have bad dreams." Dean whispered.

"Of course Dean," Castiel comfortingly said.

"You know the song Bro?" Gabriel asked Castiel with a raised eyebrow.

A faint smile appeared on his lips.

"Dean always sang it in the alternate future when he thinks that no one is listening. It's the song that always kept him strong no matter what." Castiel said. "I also listened to Mary singing it to him as a lullaby every time he has a nightmare before the attack."

Castiel opened his mouth and began to sing in a deep, comforting tune.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better._

Gabriel allowed his little brother's deep voice to soothe even him while he kept on rubbing comforting circles on Dean's back. The kid was beginning to stop sniffling and his breathing was slowing down as he continued to listen to the familiar song.

_Hey jude, don't be afraid.  
You were made to go out and get her.  
The minute you let her under your skin,  
Then you begin to make it better._

Dean's eyes are now slowly closing and he yawned while Castiel placed his hand on Dean's head and carded his hands through the dirty blonde locks comfortingly.

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey jude, refrain,  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder._

_Na na na na na ,na na na, hey jude..._

Dean was now back in his relaxed sleep and both archangels made sure to keep any sort of nightmares away from Dean's sleep. The small archangel was now placed in between both of them and Gabriel and Castiel placed a single wing of gold and ebony respectively over themselves.

"We'll protect him." Gabriel softly vowed and Castiel nodded.

"This time, he'll know his true worth and that he will always have a family that will have his back." Castiel promised.

The two watched over their charge unaware that somewhere else a Father in hiding smiled at the growing bond.

0-0-0-0-0

AN: OMFG I finally finished this chapter yaaaay!

I'm sorry for making all of you wait but responsibilities are a bitch to take care of and I only really finished this chapter after I managed to write nearly half of it at the in between break times I could have. Hopefully, I'm making no promises though, I could update this story by the end of the week or something.

Please tell me what you guys think of this new chapter oh and make sure to read the previous chapters again since I fixed it a little bit with the help of my beta reader.

See you guys later!

Finished (not betaed): February 25, 2014


End file.
